Remembering Our love
by Olive Everclear
Summary: a sequel to Falling in Love with a Ghost


**Remembering our love.**

Santana finds herself standing in a room that she's never seen before. It's obviously a boy's bedroom, and whoever it belongs to is messy. There are papers stacked (more like tossed) on a desk and the bed isn't made. Clothes are thrown all over the floor, whether they're clean or not, she doesn't want to find out. She's about to look for an exit when she sees Finn walk into the room.

Suddenly, everything's clear to her. It's like she had known the whole time that this was Finn's room and she was no longer annoyed or disgusted by the mess. She felt at home in the small room. She watches as he sits at the desk and powers up his laptop. It's not until he's typing something in does she lean over his shoulder and speak.

"What are you doing?" She hears herself asking. She sees something out of the corner of her eyes. She doesn't know what it is, but it makes her a little angry that he has it. "Where did you get this?" She snaps at him. Finn doesn't answer her and when she looks back at the screen, she sees nothing.

Everything is dark and she's suddenly scared for her life. She wants to scream or cry, maybe both. Everything is cold and she's pretty sure this is what death feels like. And just when she's about to give up all hope, she hears Finn's voice whisper, "I'm going to find you, Santana."

When she wakes up, she's in her room, clutching her chest, breathing heavily. And though she's woken with a bit of a start, she feels strangely safe by what she's dreamt. She's actually been having dreams much like that one lately. At first, she's always confused by where she is but then Finn will enter and she knows what's happening. She feels safe with him. She feels…happy.

She kind of hates it because this is Finn Hudson. She can't stand him. And the little stunt he pulled a few months ago, trying to kiss up on her in the hallway, it pissed her off; because, no, he's not even allowed to touch her. Not after he told her she meant nothing to him and not after he denied her at his mother's wedding. He can go choke on glass for all she cares.

But at the same time, in her dreams, she feels something for him. She can't put her finger on it but she feels a twinge of sadness once she wakes up; like she's longing to be with him. She shakes the thought out of her mind and tries to go back to sleep. She finally passes out, only to be woken up by a similar dream.

In the morning, Santana does whatever she can to forget about the images playing in her head. It's weird; they feel like memories, not dreams. But she knows for a fact that she's never been inside Finn's bedroom before.

She's sitting at the kitchen table, watching her little brother pour way too much milk into his bowl. "Ethan," She says with a little laugh, trying to help him with the big, jug. He's always making a mess because he wants to do everything himself. "Save some milk for me." She says, taking it from him and helping him clean up the split milk.

As she's wiping the table, he pours some cocoa puffs into a bowl for her. She pours her own milk, not wanting the cereal to drown in it. She walks over to the fridge to put the milk up while Ethan grabs the spoons.

"Want juice?"

"Yes."

"Apple or orange?"

He pauses and looks up at the ceiling; it's what he does when he's trying to decide things. "Apple," He says, drawing the word out.

Santana nods and grabs one of the juice boxes out of the fridge. She stabs the straw into the top for him and then sets it next to his cereal bowl. This is their morning routine. He tries to get their cereal ready, she cleans up his mess, he gets the spoons, and she gets his juice. She's happy things are normal again. For a while there, her parents insisted on staying home with them in the morning to help her, thinking she was too weak or shaken up from what happened.

But it's been almost six months. The guy is in jail and she's relatively safe. She doesn't go anywhere alone now because her parents throw a hissy fit when she does. She knows she has to be careful so she has mace on her at all times. She just hates that she can't do anything that she used to do without someone freaking out, thinking she's going to be kidnapped again.

She's about half way done with her breakfast when Ethan asks, "Why doesn't Finn ever eat breakfast with us?"

She almost chokes on the cocoa puffs and drops her spoon into her bowl, "What?"

Ethan looks up from his bowl, "Finn, why doesn't he ever eat with us?" He asks again. When Santana just stares at him he says, "You guys talk all night long but he always leaves before breakfast. Is he scared to eat with us?"

"Finn's never been in my room," Santana tells him. "You must be dreaming of hearing his voice, Ethan."

He gives a weird look that he usually only gives her when he knows she's lying. She just goes back to eating her cereal because she's not lying and she's not going to have this conversation with her little brother.

After breakfast, she gets him ready for school and then gets herself ready as well. His school starts an hour after her classes begin so she drops him off every morning to a little YMCA like program at the elementary school.

She's excited about this week because she's finally going to be back in her Cheerio uniform. She's going to miss wearing her regular, every-day-clothing but she's missed the red and white, polyester uniform that's come to be a second skin to her.

When she gets to school the first person she sees is Finn, which reminds her of both the dream and what her brother said back home. She's still trying to figure out why her brother would even know Finn's name. When she was little she totally had a crush on him but her brother was like two at the time. She knows her family threw some memorial when they thought she was dead but that still doesn't really explain how Ethan would think Finn was in her room unless Finn did or said something to the young boy.

Santana doesn't totally know what went down while she was missing but Puck told her that Finn pretty much went crazy. He told her that Finn was always talking to himself and holding himself up in his room, how he avoided everyone. Puck even told her that Tina said Finn kept asking about ghosts and talking to them and crap like that.

Now that she's been found and is alive, he hasn't stopped being all weird. Kurt made a comment the other day how he's sure he hears Finn crying in his room sometimes. Santana just chalked it up to the fact that he's pathetic. But now she's thinking something else might have happened; something that involves her and those damn dreams. Either that or she's gone insane just like Finn.

By lunch time, she decides to corner Finn and make him fess up to what's going on. There has to be something, she doesn't believe that the dreams, her brother's comment and the weird way he's been acting is all just a coincidence. She finds him in his English class, standing in front of the teacher's desk.

She hears the older woman telling him that he needs to get his grades up or he'll be kicked off of the football team and Glee. Santana smirks a little. She has the same class, just a different period and thinks this is the perfect opportunity.

She steps inside and clears her throat, getting the attention of both Finn and the teacher. "I couldn't help but overhear. I could be Finn's tutor."

"Y-You?" Finn stutters, shaking his head.

"Why not? I have straight A's and we're both in Glee together. I can totally help out."

Finn shakes his head again, "N-No…I can find someone else."

The old woman raises her hand to interject, "No, I think you and Miss Lopez will work together just fine. And Finn, you need this or you might not be able to pass my class."

Finn swallows what Santana imagines is a lump in his throat and nods, "Alright."

Santana smirks, "Great. We'll talk more about study times later in Glee." She turns on her heels and exits the classroom, smirking a little since it's all falling into place.

She can easily butter him up, get him to relax and then get whatever information she needs out of him. It's pretty damn perfect. So much so that she's on a bit of a happy high throughout the rest of the day.

That was until after Glee was over. She was talking to Puck when Finn came over and asked her what time she wanted to do the tutor session. She could tell he was embarrassed that he had to say it in front of Puck just by the look on his face.

"Meet me at the Lima Bean around one." She says, "I'll probably be in the back by the comfy couch or in the front next to the window." He nods and looks like he's about to walk away. "Or if those are both taken I'll probably set up by—"

She hears him laugh a little as he turns back around, "I'll find you."

Her heart stops, "What?"

He looks at her more seriously, "I'm going to find you, Santana." He reiterates. She takes a deep breath and feels the color drain from her face. "Are you alright?" He asks, setting a hand on her shoulder as if to balance her.

She nods and pushes his hand away from her, "Yea, I'm fine. Just…don't be late."

He nods and slowly walks away, keeping his eyes on her for a few seconds before turning around and walking out of the room. Puck's giving her a weird look but she easily wipes it off of his face by whispering something dirty to him and telling him to come over tonight.

They're probably in the Lima Bean for all of five minutes before Santana threatens to stab someone with her coffee stirrer. Finn invites her back to his place and she accepts, following him in her own car. They set up in his living room, sitting on the couch, the study guide on the coffee table.

Santana's frustrated that Finn doesn't understand what's happening in the book.

"But I don't understand why he shot him?" He says, frowning and very obviously feeling too much emotion for a fictional character in the book.

"Because Lennie was going to get killed by a lynch mob. And George thought it would be better if he made him happy before killing him in the nicest way possible."

"But…he shot him."

"Better than being choked to death."

"But…."

"Finn," She whines.

"I'm sorry." Finn said, setting his book down, frowning a little. "It's just sad."

Santana laughs a little and sets the book down, "I know. But they aren't real."

He nods slowly and glancing from his book to her. She smirks a little and decides now is the time to trick some information out of him. She slides into his lap, straddling his hips. He doesn't look too surprised by the action; his hands quickly find their way to her ass, squeezing lightly. Now, that surprises her.

But she doesn't let it show. "You need a break," She whispers, leaning forward and letting her lips brush over his neck.

He chuckles a little and she kind of likes how it's not a nervous laughter. She begins to nip at his neck, slowly moving her lips up. Her tongue flicks against his earlobe before she begins to kiss and bite against the skin right behind it.

He moans softly and whispers, "Tana, you know that's my weakness."

She giggles a little before it all crashes down on her, causing her to pull back and look at him, "What do you mean _I know_?"

His eyes go wide and he pushes her away from him, "What? I'm hungry." She wants to fight with him on that but he's literally running into the kitchen, shouting something about ordering a pizza and how she can stick around and eat some.

She decides to leave instead because he's being weird and she doesn't think she'll be able to get any information from him.

…

Finn doesn't know what went wrong. Ever since he did the whole out of body thing to save Santana, he hasn't been able to turn it off. He hates it. Almost every night he finds himself in Santana's room, watching as she thrashes in the bed, crying out in her sleep. He doesn't know what she's dreaming about but he wishes he could just hold her and tell her everything will be alright.

But he can't. She hates him again. All the time together, all the feelings they felt, it was gone for her. She doesn't remember it. She doesn't remember falling for him and she never will. He cries almost every night when he knows it's time to go to bed because he knows, he knows he'll be seeing her and it kills him.

Today was bad too, he totally slipped. Why Santana was kissing him was beyond him but he let it slip that something happened between them. He's happy she didn't press him on it. He wasn't happy that she left though.

He wanted to be around her longer, he wanted to actually get to look at her, breath her in, hear her voice. But she ran out, disgusted in him no doubt.

And now it's night and he's in her room again. He's wants to be anywhere but here tonight since she's not alone. Puck's in bed with her, touching her, making her make the noises he had gotten used to hearing. He keeps his back to it but it doesn't silence them.

He's happy when it's over, but only for a moment. Because he hears an out of breath Santana say, "Where are you going?"

He turns and sees Puck already dressed and looking at Santana like she's an idiot. "Home, why?"

"I thought you were going to stay the night?"

Puck laughs a little, "Why would I do that?" He gets back onto the bed and kisses Santana though she's very obviously not into it. "See ya at school." He says before going to the window and climbing down the tree.

Finn watches as Santana begin to cry, covering herself up with her blankets, looking disgusted in herself. Finn moves to the bed and reaches out, wiping at her face. He has always been sure that Santana couldn't feel him whenever he was here until today; because as he's wiping at the tears, her head lifts up and she stops crying. She's looking right ahead as if she's actually seeing him. Her breath hitches and she looks freaked.

Finn gets nervous and drops his hand. She looks around the room and then quickly gets out of the bed, the sheet still wrapped around her body as she makes her way into the bathroom. Finn stays away from her until she falls asleep. Once she does, he moves so he's lying on the bed next to her.

He wakes up the next day in his own room, the alarm clock buzzing. He gets ready for school and does his best to think about anything but the previous night.

When he sees her in school, she gives him a small smile. He notices that she's ignoring Puck throughout the day and by Glee she tells him that she's sick of seeing him and tells him to stop talking to her. He's kind of proud that she's not going to take his crap anymore.

"Are you going to tutor me again?" He asks while Mr. Schuester is going over the week's assignment.

Santana smiles at him, the second time in the day and nods. "Yea, is it alright if we study at your place again?" He nods.

She comes over to his house again and he offers to make them a little snack because she was saying something about missing lunch and he doesn't want her to go hungry.

"I need to use the restroom." She tells him, looking around.

"Upstairs, second door on the left…or…right…or…" He stands still for a second, trying to figure it out.

He hears her laughing and sees her shaking her head, heading up the stairs, "I'll figure it out, Hudson." She calls to him.

…

When she gets upstairs, she pulls open the second door on the right. It was the wrong room and she was about to close the door but then she realized she knew this room. It took her a second but it was the room from her dream. It was Finn's room.

She walks into the room and just breathes it in. She's not totally sure how she feels at this point. Confused? Freaked? Comforted? It's all jumbled up inside of her. She looks around; everything in her dream was like this. Give or take on the messiness at the moment.

She sees out of the corner of her eye, a picture frame on the nightstand. It wasn't there in her dream so she ventures over to it. She picks it up and admires the frame a little before looking at the actual picture. It's her and Finn.

She remembers the night. They were in fifth grade and there was a little dance. Finn had asked her to meet him there. Her parents dropped her off, and his mom dropped him off. They hung out the whole night together. She had convinced him to dance with her.

She laughs a little at the memory of the night. Finn was a horrible dancer back then too. She remembers laughing because he had stumbled over his own feet just as the picture was taken. But it surprisingly came out really good. Their teacher had taken this photo and given it to her on the last day of school.

She sets it down and goes to turn to the door so that she can leave and use the restroom. But before she gets fully turns around, another thing hits her. That picture was given to her, not Finn and she's pretty damn sure that he didn't have a copy. Plus, why was it framed? He had no other pictures framed and sitting around his room.

She was beyond pissed now because it means he was in her room and he took the picture. She turned fully around to go yell at him about it but he was there already, looking between her and the photograph.

…..

Finn went up the stairs to get Santana once he finished making them both a grilled cheese sandwich. He saw his bedroom door open and went to shut it but saw her in it. He smiles at the familiar site until he sees her setting something down.

The picture of them; the one her brother gave him.

He saw her face change from guilty (from obviously snooping) to pissed off (from seeing the picture). Before he can even try to defend himself she started to go off on him about how he's an ass for stealing her picture and how he's a creep for going through her room and how she never wants to see him again.

"Santana," He calls out to her, chasing her down the stairs. He grabs her arm but she pulls away from him. He grabs her again and stumbles a little, causing him to back her up against the door, her body making a thudding sound as she hits the wood, a small whimper escaping her lips. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" She snaps. "How you thought I was dead and didn't think I'd ever be found? How you thought since I was dead that it would be ok to go into my room and take my things."

"No, Santana…God…no," He says, shaking his head. "I knew you weren't dead. I just…I knew it. I never gave up."

"Why'd you take it?"

"Your little brother gave it to me." She eyes him harshly. He knows she's trying to see if he's lying. So he keeps his composure because it really is the truth. When her face softens, he smiles.

"Can you let me go?" She asks, glancing at his hands pinning her arms to the door.

He looks at their bodies and how his is all pressed to hers. He knows that if anyone walked in on them it would look really dirty and inappropriate. "Sorry," He tells her as she slowly lets her go. "If the picture means that much to you—"

"It obviously means more to you." She cuts him off, looking down at the ground.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's framed and sitting on your bedside table." He's about to say that means nothing but then she looks up at him and adds, "You don't have a picture of anyone else in that room." He nods a little, not sure what to say. "Are you in love with me?"

He feels his face burning and his palms get all sweaty. "What?"

"I'm not dumb, Finn. You like…never left my side at the hospital unless they forced you out. When I got back to school you tried to mack up on my in the hallways. The other day you were way too into what I was doing and now you have a picture of us from elementary school."

He huffs a little because really, he's at a loss for words. He sets his hands on his hips too dramatically, getting a little laugh from her. "Ok, I was at the hospital because I was worried about you. And you started the whole kissing thing the other day so, your fault. I mean, I am a guy, Santana. And once again, your brother gave it to me." He didn't want to lie to her and he technically wasn't.

"What about in the hall?"

Damn her for catching that. "I momentarily lost my mind." He says, feeling bad for not being honest with her.

"Momentarily?"

"Can we just…study?"

She rolls her eyes and moves to the couch, picking up the grilled cheese he made and biting into it. After a few seconds she stands up. "I never went pee." She announces and runs back upstairs. He laughs a little and opens his book up.

….

Santana is surprised by how much she actually enjoyed studying with Finn. Well, after they got pass the weirdness. She didn't try to seduce things out of him since he seems pretty good at defusing bombs. A lot better than she remembers him being. She's still a little weirded out by the picture thing so when she gets home she asks Ethan about it.

He tells her all about how he brought Finn up and gave him the picture after they talked for a minute or two during her missing party. She laughs at how her brother refuses to call it a memorial. She knows he knows what it is and what it's called. But he doesn't use it since she's alive.

She's getting ready for bed when she hears something hit the window, making her jump a little. When she looks out, it's Puck and he's sitting on the tree branch. She flips him off and goes to shut the curtains but he shouts her name. She knows from the past that he'll keep doing it until she lets him in. So, she does.

"What do you want?" She snaps after he's climbed in and has the window shut.

"I'm sorry." He tells her, giving her these sweet eyes. "I was a total ass and I'm really sorry."

She keeps her eyes narrowed at him. "Why should I believe you?"

He sighs, "Because, San. You and I…we're like…perfect for each other. I know I'm a jerk, but you're all bitchy so sometimes I forget that I gotta be the man and hold you and shit."

"This is the worse apology ever."

He fishes something out of his pocket dangles it out in front of her. It's a silver necklace with a little heart pendant. "I got this for you. And I actually bought it. Didn't steal it, I swear. You can even look at a receipt if you don't believe me." She doesn't, so he takes the paper out and she reads it. The necklace only set him back fifty buck and she'd be mad if this was anyone but Puck. So, she sighs and turns around, lifting her hair up as he puts it around her neck. When she turns around, he taps it and says, "Beautiful."

She smiles lightly, "I'm still mad, you know." He nods and gives her a small peck on the lips. "I'm not just some girl you can fuck around with, Puck." She says before another kiss is pressed to her lips.

Before she knows it, they're ripping off each other's clothes. Puck lifts her up and sets her on the bed. He moves on top of her and begins to kiss down her body, knowing exactly where she likes to be touch. She closes her eyes and something happens. She's no longer feeling Puck's hard body against hers. The body is softer and warmer.

She feels as though she opens her eyes and she's in Finn's room again. The picture isn't on the bedside table. She looks up at the boy who is hovering over her and its Finn, he's smiling down at her and she feels herself smiling too. He then dips down and captures her lips into a heated, passionate kiss. It's amazing and the best she's ever had.

Soon he's slipping into her, causing her to moan a little too loudly. He quiets her with his lips. She feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Finn's lips move to her ear and he whispers, "Turn over."

Her eyes snap back open and Puck's looking down at her, "Did you hear me?" She shakes her head, and looks down between them, seeing him still hard, condom rolled into place. "Turn over, baby."

She nods and does as he asks, setting herself up on her hands and knees. She feels him move off the bed and stand behind her, slipping in from behind. She feels so full of him and he's doing an amazing job. But she can't help but wish her little fantasy with Finn was happening instead of this.

Puck gets her off twice and actually stays the night with her. She wasn't expecting to find him still lying next to him when she wakes up in the morning. She was sure he'd dip out right after she fell asleep. She figures that maybe he passed out first. But she's not really sure.

She makes him leave though before she has to get her brother up and going. No way in hell does she want to explain Puck being there. Before he leaves though, he says they gotta talk later. She's not sure about what but he seemed serious so she says ok.

…

Santana's a little nervous about whatever Puck wants to talk to her about because he's barely talking to her throughout the school day. He keeps saying later whenever she asks him. And he keeps glaring at Finn. She doesn't know why since last she checked they were friends again.

She's in Glee and is saving a seat for him but he opts to sit next to Quinn which pisses her off because she's still pretty sure that he's in love with her. He brings her up sometimes when they're together; talking about how beautiful she is and shit like that.

Finn ends up sitting next to her simply because there were no more seats. He leans over and taps on her necklace, giving a small smile. "This is nice," He whispers before turning his attention onto Mr. Schue.

Puck keeps looking back at her, giving her a dirty look and she doesn't like it. She wants to ask him what the hell his problem is right then and there but she's kind of sick having people's attention on her after the whole kidnapping thing.

After Glee, Santana plans on going right over to Puck and finding out why he's so mad but Finn stops her and pulls her off to the side.

"Are we studying today?" He asks.

"Yea…sure…I'll be over later," She says, trying to move past him.

"Santana…" He says softly, taking her hand.

She's a little caught off guard by him holding her hand, locking his fingers with his, "Finn…?"

"Of course I'd find you with him," She hears a sharp tone behind her.

"Puck," She pulls her hand away from Finn's. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking you that!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You act like I'm some jackass because I don't want to fucking cuddle but you're off with Finn doing whatever the hell you want! You wonder why I don't want to commit to you, Santana. You never take relationships seriously."

She's getting pissed now, "I'm not doing anything but tutoring him, Puck! And I never want to commit to you because you always cheat on me!"

"Like you're so innocent," He snaps at her. "You're the school slut, Santana. Why date you when I can get it for free?"

Santana was about to hit him but another fist made contact to his face before she could even get her shoulders squared away. She watches as Finn knocks him onto the ground and then begin to wail on him, much like the time he found out about Quinn being pregnant with Puck's baby instead of his.

Santana runs over to Mr. Schuester and Brad to get them to pull the two boys off of each other. Both of their faces are bloody and they're both looking at her, as if waiting for her to decide. It's too much pressure so she ends up just running out of the choir room, trying to get away from the both of them.

She does end up going over to Finn's house to tutor him, simply because she told him she would.

"I'm sorry about before…" He says, holding an ice pack to his eye. "I just…I didn't like how he called you a slut."

"It's true," She says with a shrug.

"No, it's not…"

She eyes him carefully. "Do you really think I'm some good girl that doesn't sleep around, Finn? Hell, I slept with you because I wanted to be a cheerleading captain."

"You're not a slut, Santana." He says simply, looking down at his book. "You're too good for him."

She keeps her eyes down for a moment before asking, "What happened?" She sees him give her a confused look out of the corner of her eyes. "When I was missing…what happened?"

"Um, everyone was sad that you were gone?"

"No…I mean…" She looks at him. "Between you and I. What happened?" He's shakes his head and goes to deny that anything happened but before she can she cuts him off. "Don't lie to me, Finn. I know something happened. I can feel it. So, tell me that I'm not going crazy. Tell me now."

He just shakes his head and gets up, walking away from her. She feels the tears stinging her eyes so she jumps up and gets out of his house as fast as she can.

She's surprised to see her mom at home and she takes the opportunity to cry on her shoulder.

"I'm scared, mami."

"Of what, baby girl?"

"Something's wrong…I don't know what it is. But everything feels wrong."

"Did something happen with you and Finn?" Santana pulls away from her mother and gives her a questioning look. "Oh, baby…did you two get into a fight?"

Santana shakes her head, "Why are we even talking about him?"

"I just assumed since I hear you in your room together…well…" Her mom looks a little embarrassed as she says it, "I hear you saying his name mostly."

Santana scrunches up her nose a little. "Mom…ew…don't ever tell me you can hear that kind of stuff again. And no…Finn and I aren't sleeping together! He's only been on my room when Ethan let him in there."

"Then what's the matter?"

She sighs a little. "I keep having these dreams…but…they don't feel like dreams. You know? They feel like…memories. And they're all with him, Finn…and he's like…telling me he loves me and that he's going to—"

"Find you?"

"Yea…how did you know?"

"One day, while you were still at the hospital, I was coming to check on you while you were asleep. He was there, fixing your pillow and blanket, smiling like a fool." Santana nods a little because yea, that sounds like him. "I heard him whisper something like…'I knew you were ok. I told you I was going to find you.'"

"And you're just telling me this now because…?"

"I didn't really think it was anything worth mentioning. Plus I was kind of eavesdropping on the boy."

"Mom, you're the biggest gossip in town and you decide to keep that to yourself?!"

"I resent that."

"Oh, bite me…" She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. "So, I'm not going crazy?"

"I always thought your auntie, my sister was nuts for believing in all that limbo, the dead are among us, God grant miracles crap but sometimes I see things and it makes me a believer. Finn did something for you. I just know it. So, no…I don't think you're going crazy, mi hija."

…..

Santana takes what her mother says to heart. She doesn't know what she wants to do with it just yet because she can't trust Finn if he's keeping secrets. And it's obvious that Puck hates her now. She doesn't care. He's a jackass anyways.

She calls him and tells him as much.

That night, as she goes to bed, it's like a movie plays in her head. She remembers bringing the papers to her father and she remembers her car breaking down on her when she's a couple of blocks from him. She calls Brittany and Puck, getting both of their voicemail messages. She settles on calling Finn, thinking he might actually be awake, playing some dumb game or something since that kind of screams Finn.

"This better be important," she hears him say in what she's guessing is his angry voice.

She feels like her brain is fast forwarding to when she's walking the halls, people passing right by her, not even giving her a little glance. She's not even sure how she got to school or dressed for school but there she was. She's in the choir room next and Finn's there, talking to her.

No one else sees her though and he's got a confused look on his face. She doesn't blame him. She's confused too.

Again, the fast forward feeling.

She's in his room and he's promising her that if the cops can't find her, he would. And she is so happy that she grabs him and kisses him.

"Should I like buy clay or something?" She kind of wants to hit him in the back of the head. Or maybe kiss him. Yea, kiss him is what she'll do.

Fast forward.

"I love you," She whispers to him. He whispers it back.

They're interrupted by Kurt. She pretends to leave but she stays and watches, listens. She's dead. She feels it. She watches the man she love break down. She likes to him later that night, telling him she doesn't believe it. She does though. She feels cold whenever she's not with him and everything is dark. There are muffled sounds but she's not sure what they are. Hell maybe? Other souls? She doesn't know. But she lies to keep him happy.

The dream she's had so many times come to her next. It's clear now. He's trying to find a way to get to her; to find her. She watches as he works hard on this out of body thing. She's proud when he does it but he passes right by her. She's surprised he doesn't see her.

She follows him to the house where she's being stored, watches herself barely hang onto life in some room. Finn leaves to do whatever but she stays and watches her chest slowly move up and down, trying to breath. She's even more afraid for her life.

What if these people, whoever has her, try to kill her before Finn can save her?

Finally, the last memory.

She's in his bed, feeling herself drifting away. She's not sure what it means. Maybe she's dying in the hospital bed or maybe she's coming back to life. All she knows is that she wants to spend these last moments with Finn.

"Lay with me?"

…

"Finn," She hears herself whisper as she wakes up. She remembers what happened. She remembers how he was the only one that could see her. How she fell in love with him and even when she fell for him.

She looks at the time, it's late still but she doesn't care. She gets out of her bed, not even changing out of her pajamas, and makes her way to Finn's house as fast as she can.

She doesn't know how she's going to get inside until she realizes that much like her home, there is a tree outside his window. She carefully climbs up it, slowly making her way over to his window, happy that he's a weirdo that sleeps with the window unlocked. She slides the glass up and crawls inside.

He's asleep so she sneaks over to the bed, getting in next to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Wake up," She whispers. He doesn't respond, even after she shakes him. "Finn, wake up…I remember now. Please?"

…

Finn watched her as she dreamt that night. He's only guessing but he thinks she's remembering. The way she wakes up makes him think it even more. He follows her back to his place, nervous as hell when she decides to pull the whole tree climbing act.

He watches her get into bed and tries to wake him up. He tries to wake himself up.

"Come on, you idiot. Wake up!" He yells at himself. "God, you're stupid. The love of your life finally remembers you and you wanna be asleep? Really? Wake up!"

Santana continues to shake him a little. "Wake up," She whines.

"Babe, it's not going to work…" He says in a defeated tone, watching her. He sees her hand come up and slap him. "Uncalled for," He whines, grabbing hold of his cheek.

It works though because he wakes up, rubbing his jaw. "Rude," He says to her.

She laps and presses a kiss to his lips, "I'm sorry."

He decides to play dumb, not wanting to freak her out. "What are you doing here?"

"I remember…"

"Remember what?"

"How you saved me."

"I don't know what you're—"

"You were sitting at your desk, trying to do math homework on a Tuesday. It was raining outside and whenever there was a lightning strike, you'd tap your pencil against the desk until you heard the thunder. As you read from the textbook, you had your head tilted to the side, your tongue sticking out of your mouth a little and you kept pulling at the short hairs around your left ear…"

"…Ok?"

"That's the moment when I realized I loved you. I don't know why but I just looked at you and knew it."

He smiles softly at her and pulls her down to her, pressing his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. He doesn't pull away until all of the air in his lungs has been sucked away. "I've been waiting for you to come back to me," he pants out.

"Sorry it took so long."

"I love you, Santana."

"And I love you, Finn."


End file.
